Mi presa
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Natsu estaba cansado de esas malas indirectas- y no tan indirectas- que los miembros de su gremio le lanzaban a Lucy, por eso, decidió poner punto y final a la historia. ¿Y de qué mejor manera sino, que exclamando desde lo más alto del edificio que Lucy era suya? Aprendido quedó por todos, incluso por Lucy. Porque Natsu no pensaba, sólo...actuaba.


_Lo siento! pero es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer otro! :P Espero perdonen a esta fan de Fairy Tail/ Natsu-Lucy. ¡Los adoro! esta pareja me fascina igual que la de rave master XD_

_Por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen, son del increible Hiro Mashima._

_Espero que os guste..._

* * *

><p><strong>One shot<br>**

**Lucy es mi presa**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Lucy tembló por quinta vez. Se abrazó y frotó sus brazos. Miró alrededor, preocupada.

-Lucy-la rubia miró a Mirajane-¿tienes frío?-le preguntó al ver que se abrazaba.

-No…-respondió ella mirando por toda la gran sala del gremio- es solo que…-y miró a ambos lados-siento como si alguien no dejara de mirarme-y otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se levantó de la barra, molesta, mirando a todos los del gremio-¿¡quién es?!

-Nee, nee, Lucy-chan.-dijo Mirajane con una gota tras su nuca- quizá sea solo tu imaginación.

-¡No!-exclamó ella plantando las palmas de su mano sobre la barra del bar-alguien me está echando mal de ojo! Lo noto! Lo llevo notando des de que vine de la misión con los chicos.-entrecerró los ojos-alguien quiere verme sufrir-le susurró segura de lo que decía. Luego se volteó de nuevo hacia la sala, cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, estaban distraídos, bebiendo o charlando.

Mirajane se apoyó en la barra, mirando con su amiga a quien le estuviera echando ese "mal de ojo".

-Lucy-san, Mira-san-saludó Wendy sentándose en una de las sillas y mirando hacia la sala, como hacían ellos. Charle se sentó sobre la mesa- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó extrañada al ver a la rubia mirando a su alrededor

-Lucy-chan está recibiendo un mal de ojo.-respondió Mirajane sonriendo mientras Lucy asentía sin dejar de mirar por la sala. Wendy se alertó.

-Alguien te está echando un mal de ojo, Lucy-san?-preguntó sorprendida

-Llevo todo el tiempo sintiendo que alguien me vigila-dijo ella dejando de mirar a la sala y poniéndola sobre su amiga-y de ninguna forma agradable.-y se abrazó, asustada, sintiendo de nuevo esa mirada.

-Ya se ha vuelto loca-afirmó de repente Charle, tranquilamente.

-Os digo que es en serio. Alguien me vigila todo el tiempo-e hizo un puchero.

-Debe ser un pervertido-dijo Erza, apareciendo de repente a su lado. Ésta respingó.

-Erza-san.

-¿Tú crees que sea un pervertido?-preguntó Mirajane, preocupada. Erza dejó la jarra sobre la barra y agarró las manos de Lucy.

-Yo te protegeré Lucy.-dijo firmemente- no temas por nada.

El labio de Lucy tembló, asustada.

-¿Y si no es un pervertido? Podría ser alguien que te odia-dijo Cana, apareciendo de repente al lado de Wendy, con una jarra en la mano.

_¿Alguien que me odia?_

-Si eso es así, podrían incluso llegar a herirte, Lu-chan-dijo Levy tras ella, preocupada.

-¡Levy-chan!-sollozó ella. La estaban asustando.

-O podría ser solo una chica que esta celosa de ti- dijo Lissana apareciendo al lado de su hermana, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Una chica?-repitió ella. Vale, eso lo podía llegar a entender, porque tenía un cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía, incluso los chicos, que se morían por sus huesos; bien se pudo ver hoy en la misión, donde tuvieron que ayudar a un chico, muy guapo por cierto, pero de eso, llegar a echar mal de ojo…

-Oh! Porque seré tan atractiva-exclamó Lucy ocultando con su mano una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Juvia también lo es-murmuró frunciendo el ceño, mientras comía.

-Cualquier cosa que sea, Lu-chan-Levy puso las manos sobre sus hombros-nosotras te protegeremos-y le sonrió.

Ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mientras miraba a todas sus amigas, a su familia.

-gracias-murmuró, sonrojada.

Charle negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Así era Fairy Tail.

-Lucy-llamaron tras ella y se volteó.

-¡iiiih!-no pudo evitar gritar y echar hacia atrás hasta chocar con la barra.-¿N-Natsu?

Y es que su cara daba un miedo terrible. Toda ella estaba muy oscura, con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca firmemente cerrada, formando una línea recta, sus manos en los bolsillos, su postura doblada...por un momento pensó que había aparecido aquel que le echaba mal de ojo.

Happy miró fijamente a la rubia. Ella lo miró y a él le apareció una sonrisa maliciosa sonrojando y molestándola.

-Cállate.

-Lucy-llamó otra vez Natsu plantándose delante de ella, aún con esa mirada. Ella volvió a respingar y sentir un escalofrío recorrerle.

-Natsu-san…¿está bien?-preguntó Wendy, con una gota tras la nuca. Natsu daba mucho miedo.

-Natsu…-llamó Lucy

-Quítatela-dijo él de repente, mirando a un lado.

Lucy le miró perpleja, sin comprender.

-¿eh?

-Que te la quites-volvió a decir, sonrojándose un poco.

Lucy miró al pelirosa, confusa. ¿_Que se quitara? ¿Que se quitara el que?_ Miró a las demás chicas, que la miraron a ella, sin entender.

-Natsu a que…

-"Bonitas piernas"-dijo él poniendo voz más grave-"bonito trasero", "debería llevarlas más cortas"…

En la cabeza de las chicas apareció un signo de interrogación.

-" y sus camisas?", "es muy linda", "le haría de todo"…-las chicas le miraron extrañadas.

-Natsu...-se acercó lentamente Lucy-¿qué te ocurre?-se detuvo, ya que todo el cuerpo de Natsu ardía en llamas-¡Natsu!

_Flash Back_

_Me gustas Lucy._

_Final flash_

-Aaah!-gritó escupiendo fuego por su boca-¡ya estoy cansado!-agarró a Lucy, colocándola sobre su hombro y de un saltó llegó al segundo piso del gremio, colocándose de pie sobre la barandilla.

-¡Escuchadme todos!- pero nadie le hizo caso y una venita apareció en su frente. –¡HE DICHO QUE ME…!-Y todo el gremio se volvió a mirar a Natsu. Algunos sonrieron al ver como tenía a Lucy, otros le dijeron que la soltara-¡QUE CALLÉIS!

-¡Natsu!-Lucy movió las piernas, sonrojada.

-Deja de llamar la atención, aliento de dragón!-gritó Gray- y suelta a Lucy.

-¡Calla y escucha! Estúpido muñeco de nieve-miró a todos, seriamente _**-**__¡__Lucy es mía__!_

Y tanto la nombrada como el gremio entero se quedaron callados, tiesos, mirando a Natsu, que sonrió de lado.

_¡Natsu!_ Pensó sonrojada Lucy, cerrando sus ojos.

-Lucy es mía-miró a todos los hombres del gremio de mala manera- Así que se acabaron los "Bonitas piernas" o "bonito trasero". Cualquiera que se atreva a pensar o decir algo indecente relacionado con ella, juro que no me conformaré solo con patearle el trasero.-abrazó las piernas de Lucy y entrecerró la mirada sobre los del gremio. _Son mías. _Decía con la mirada. _Lucy es mía y no la compartiré con nadie. _A los del gremio les resbaló la gota.

-Natsu-san-murmuró sonrojada Wendy.

Charle miró a otro lado, sonrojada y cruzada de brazos. _Menuda tontería._ Pensó. Erza tenía su rostro rojo al completo, Levy sonreía, al igual que Mirajane, Lissana y Cana.

-A Natsu le ggggusta Lucy-dijo Happy, sonriendo.

Y muchos del gremio rieron, hablando sobre el comportamiento de Natsu.

-Así se hace muchacho-gritó Makarov sonriendo-¡demuéstrales lo que es tuyo!

-¡Maestro eso no está bien!-recriminó Mirajane-Lucy-chan no es ningún objeto.

-Increíble-murmuró impresionada Erza ante tal escena-realmente hermoso.

-¿Erza?-

-¡Pero qué vergüenza! Natsu! Baja de ahí!-gritó molesta. A levy le resbaló la gota, pasaba de estar encantada a enfadarse en un momento.

Natsu sonrió, observando des de arriba a todo el gremio. Ahora estaba todo solucionado.

-¡Viste Lucy! Ya est…

-Bájame-y fue ese tono de voz tan temible lo que hizo que Natsu se pusiera pálido, bajara de un salto al suelo y la bajara de su hombro. La dejó delante de él y retiró los brazos rápidamente.

-L-Lucy…-se acercó al ver su rostro oculto-Luc…

-¡Idiota!-gritó ella clavándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Su puño alzado, con la venita en la frente, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado, Lucy pensaba que Natsu era un completo Idiota.

_-Lucy es mía-_

-¡idiota!-le gritó de nuevo agarrándolo por ambos lados de su camisa y así alzarlo del suelo-¡como se te ocurre…!-pero Natsu seguía inconsciente, sacando humo del chichón de su cabeza.-¡Natsu!

-A Natsu-san realmente le gustas, Lucy-san-dijo Wendy apareciendo a su lado.

-Wendy.

-Sabemos lo molesto que puede llegar a ser el idiota éste, pero lo que ha dicho Wendy es cierto-dijo Gray des de la barra-A Natsu realmente le gustas-Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, aflojando el agarre de la camisa de Natsu- y definitivamente debió molestarle que ese chico se te declarara.

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamaron Wendy, Mirajane y Lissana, sorprendidas.

-¡Se te ha declarado!-exclamó Lissana emocionada. Lucy asintió. Natsu estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Por eso Natsu no habló en todo el camino de vuelta-dijo Erza, recordando-se la pasó murmurando cosas ininteligibles y echando miradas asesinas a cualquiera.

Lucy la miró, sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta.

-él…estaba molesto-murmuró ella mirando al chico en el suelo.

-Natsu pensó en golpear seriamente al tipo ese-dijo Happy acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo.

Lucy miró fijamente a Natsu. Entonces, todos los escalofríos que había tenido y las miradas reprobatorias eran de… sonrió y se agachó a su lado.

Él estaba celoso. Cubrió su boca, evitando reír.

-Natsu-llamó ésta tocando su hombro-Natsu.

-¡Lucy, yo te protegeré!-gritó levantándose de repente y poniéndose en posición de pelea-donde está Lucy!- Pero bajó los brazos al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el gremio. Miró a los demás, confuso, mientras a estos les resbalaba la gota.

-Natsu-y éste al oír la voz de Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose de nuevo en posición de pelea. Recordando por segundos, lo que había hecho.

-Estoy preparado-dijo con firmeza, esperando el primer golpe.

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy a su lado.

-¡No voy a golpearte!-gritó enfadada-¿Y tú, que haces ahí?-le preguntó a Happy, incrédula.

Bufó, intentando calmarse y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Natsu

-Lo siento- dijo ella, sonrojada.

El pelirosa ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

-Venga, vámonos-le dijo Mirajane a Lissana, a lo que ésta asintió sonriendo. Los demás también hicieron lo mismo, dejando a la pareja.

-Happy-llamó charle sonrojada, pero sin mirarle. Happy sonrió y fue tras ella.

-¡Charle,tengo un pescado super-bueno!- Ella en cambio suspiró.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Lucy?-se acercó a ella y sonrió-si es por el golpe, no te preocupes, que no me dolió. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me peguen que tengo la cabeza dura.-pasó los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Porque no me lo dijiste-exigió ella con los brazos en jarras-¿por qué no me dijiste que te había molestado que Hibari se me declarara?

Él se sonrojó y volteó el rostro.

-N-no me molestó para nada, de donde sacas…

-Los chicos me lo dijeron.

Eso fue un golpe duro como cuando una piedra cae sobre ti.

-Y a esos les llamas amigos. ¡Gray! Erz…

-Natsu-llamó ésta. Natsu volteó la cabeza a la rubia. Ella lucia enfadada y él solo atinó a sonreír y rascarse la nuca.

-Lo…siento-musitó algo dudoso.

Y Lucy suspiró. Nunca podías ir en serio con Natsu.

-Está bien Natsu, está bien. Te perdono-dijo ella, cansada. Natsu sonrió-pero-alzó el dedo a su pecho-jamás vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él borrando todo rastro de sonrisa dando paso a una cara ofendida.

-¡Porque no!-exclamó ella-esas cosas no se hacen delante de la gente!

-Pero si no se lo digo a la gente, como quieren que sepas que eres mía!-preguntó él realmente confuso. Lucy en cambio, se sonrojó al completo.

-T-t-tu…tuya?-

-Lo dije antes, Lucy es mía. Es que no escuchabas!-le preguntó, molesto.

Ella se alejó, sorprendida. Eso le molestó.

-Eso iba expresamente para ti-masculló él acercándose a ella-y también para todos los del gremio, pero especialmente para ti.

_-Lucy es mía-_

_-Lucy es mía-_

_-Lucy es mía-_

Eso era lo único que circulaba en su mente mientras miraba fijamente al chico, que parecía molesto. ¿Y por qué era él el molesto si era ella a quien había puesto en vergüenza?

-Todos los dragon slayer somos así.-dijo levemente sonrojado- Elegimos a nuestra presa y una vez que la atrapamos ya no la dejamos ir.-la miró fijamente y ella se sonrojó aún más a cada paso que daba más cerca de ella.

-N-Natsu- él se puso a la altura de su rostro y le sonrió de lado, mostrando sus afilados dientes-que...-uno de sus brazos rodeo sus hombros, hasta que su mano se detuvo en su nuca.

-Tú eres mi presa, Lucy-cerró los ojos y se acercó a su frente, donde depositó un beso- Y yo nunca dejo escapar a mis presas-susurró sonriendo. Aspirando el delicioso aroma de Lucy.

Y lo último que pudo ver Lucy fue el rostro de Nastu llamándola antes de que se desmayara.

-oe! Lucy!-llamó Natsu, agarrando el cuerpo de la rubia-se ha desmayado.

-¡Natsu!-Happy llegando volando hacia él.

-Se desmayó.

-Típico de Lucy-rió éste.

-Tú, ¿qué le has hecho?-llegó Gray de la nada.

-Lucy-san.

-¡Lu-chan!

-¡Lucy!

Y en un momento se vio rodeado de manos que se lanzaban a su "presa". Aterrado, la cargó en brazos y de un salto salió entre la multitud y se paró delante de la puerta.

-¡Natsu!-gritó Erza

Natsu volteó solo su rostro y sonrió.

-Lucy es mí presa-y sin más salió, dejando a todos con la gota tras la cabeza.

-Tonto-murmuró Charle des de la barra.

Jamás llegaría a entender lo sentimientos de eso que llaman "amor" entre las personas.

.

.

.

**=fin=**

* * *

><p><em>SI, SI, TITULO MUY POCO CURRADO PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN OS HAYA GUSTADO :P <em>

_AUNQ CON EL PRIMERO ESPERABA MÁS RR, :( ... IGUALMENTE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LOS HABÉIS ESCRITO! ME ALEGRO DE QUE OS GUSTARA^^_

_HARÉ MUCHISIMOS MÁS DE ESTA PAREJA._

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACION!_

_JAN DI-CHAN_


End file.
